The new Hokage
by Jojenga
Summary: It was devastating. That was the only way to describe the assault on the leaf during the Chuunin exams. However, this also left the leaf with no leader. Will they be able to recover? And uh...who would be the new hokage?


Kakashi for Hokage!

A story by Sabaku no Jojenga

It was devastating. That was the only way to describe the assault on the leaf during the Chuunin exams. However, this also left the leaf with no leader. Will they be able to recover? And uh…who would be the new hokage?

"The council has decided. For you to be the new hokage, Jiraya." said one of the anbu who were talking to the legendary sannin. The only problem…he was drunk out of his (beep)ing mind. "Ya knoh…I ahlwaysh thoughhht that uh…wuzzizname…Kakasshi woud make a good hogake. Maybheee yousguyz coud asssk himm…" the drunken toad sage said as he tried desperately to keep himself from falling off of the bar stool he was sitting on in the infested crowd. The anbu looked at each other questioningly. "We can't wait much longer. But…Kakashi would make a great hokage." said one of the anbu. "Then it's decided…Kakashi Hatake…isn't he training a group of genin?" asked the anbu in a hawk mask. The other anbu just nodded and jumped off to find the former anbu captain.

"Alright guys…that's enough training for today." said a particularly lazy soon-to-be-hokage. He would get the surprise of his life soon enough.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we barely did anything. And all you did was read!" Sakura protested. Kakashi looked up from his book and asked. "Uh…what did you say? I didn't hear you." The three genin face faulted and grumbled something along the lines of "Lazy bastard…" as they left. And when they were out of sight, the anbu made their move and were face to face with the ex-captain. "…Hn? Oh, hey guys…long time no see." the ninja said, never once looking up from his orange book. "Um…hey Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up and asked. "Yes, something the matter?" he asked innocently. The anbu looked to each other skeptically and sighed. "As you may know Kakashi, the council of elders had decided that Jiraya be the new hokage. But there were some…complications and he…declined." Kakashi looked questioningly and suddenly he got a horrid thought. _"No…they couldn't possibly be suggesting…"_ "He then told us of who would be a better hokage then him and Kakashi…"

"_This cant be happening…This isn't happening…I'll wake up in my bed and just forg-" _

"He chose you…" that was it. That was all the surprise Kakashi could handle. He promptly fainted and fell to the ground with a thud. The anbu, once again looked to each other skeptically and brought him to his house and to his bed. They left a note on the inside of the book that Kakashi reads all the time. Then, the anbu left. However, the conversation was being listened in on by a certain team of 3 genin.

"This is…insane! How can Kakashi-sensei be considered anything close to hokage?!" asked Naruto, fuming.

"Calm down Naruto, I can't believe it any more than you can. Let's just see what happens in the morning." said Sasuke, with as much surprise as Naruto. "Hey Sakura…Sakura?" she would not answer. For she, just like Kakashi, was out cold from shock. "Oh great…Naruto, what now?" Sasuke asked the only conscious person he could see. "Well…not that much to do now…uh…ramen?" the blonde asked with a toothy grin. Sasuke sighed and said. "Fine…let's go." and with that, the 2 genin left…but what of Sakura? Well…let's just say Jiraya found her…end of story. Well, not this story, but you know what I mean.

"…nnnggghhh…hn…huh?" Kakashi looked at his surroundings. He thought for a second and thought that all that had occurred was a dream. He just grabbed his book and got up._ "Hn? What's this? …oh no…it wasn't a dream. Great, why do I have to be Hokage?…can't they get Tsunade to do it?"_ he sighed and got himself ready…it would be a looong day…especially for Naruto and Sasuke since Teuchi accidentally spilled sake in the pot of ramen yesterday.

* * *

Awww...i thought Deidara would be a great hokage...oh well... read and review and tell me what story i need to work on. i feel the flow of writing coursing through my veins...

2/3/09

ok...review and tell me if i should just make this a oneshot.


End file.
